1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and/or systems related to a protective case or shell for a mobile device. The case may include a stand portion for propping up the mobile device for viewing by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and the like are gaining widespread popularity. For example, millions of the Apple® iPhone® and the Apple® iPad® have been sold to date. The success of other major competitors such as Motorola®, Samsung®, HTC®, etc. only further confirms that consumers have adopted mobile devices. Consumers wish to protect and enhance the functionality of their products. Accordingly, manufacturers have produced different cases and other accessories to help the consumer keep their mobile devices safe.
However, certain of these cases do not allow a user to prop up the mobile device for hands-free viewing at a comfortable angle. Other cases which allow the user to prop up the mobile device are overly-complicated or unstable and require the user to test the various angles provided to determine a suitable angle which is both time consuming and requires significant effort on the part of the user. Other cases which allow the user to prop up the mobile device at a pre-defined, desired angle do not maintain the angle when the user switches orientation of the mobile device (e.g., changing the view from a “portrait-style” to a “landscape-style” by simply rotating the mobile device).